Squirrelflight forever
by cpitty35
Summary: when Jayfeather and Blossomfall find Squirrelflight in the den it sparks a destruction unlike the dangers the clans have faced. i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

"Jayfeather" yelled Blossomfall peering into the warriors den with that Jayfeather came pounding into the den and he too saw Squirrelflight lying on her side eyes glazed over and when he bent close to her he could hear her murmuring "Death awaits me without my Bramblestar" "poor Squirrelflight" whispered Blossomfall her eyes filled with anguish. "What's going on in here" says a sharp voice behind them they turn and see Sandstorm standing with Bramblestar beside her. "Uhh" said Jayfeather uneasily glancing back to Squirrelflight who was starting to roll over and squeak like a frightened kit. "Squirrelflight" gasped Sandstorm when she noticed her kit rolling on the ground she raced over to Squirrelflight and licked her with such motherly behaviour that tears started appearing in Blossomfall's eyes. Bramblestar then came over to see Squirrelflight like the others had seen her he knelt down beside her and whispered in her ear. "Stop trying to fool them it won't work on me" "Rock seer of Moons to come" mumbled Squirrelflight her voice faint and uneven.

"What does she mean by Rock seer of moons to come" said Bramblestar rising up to meet Jayfeather's gaze "I don't know by I will find out from Starclan" said Jayfeather with that Jayfeather left the den to head towards the entrance of the camp. "Wait come back Brambleclaw don't leave me in the dark" cried Squirrelflight her eyes open as before they were glazed showing that she was not in this world but in another. "I remember Squirrelflight saying that to Brambleclaw when we found out that she pretended to have kits" said Sandstorm standing up beside Blossomfall.

"so she must be reliving moments in her life that she thought unbearable" said Blossomfall "But why say something that none of us know about" replied Sandstorm nodding her head. "I hope Jayfeather comes back with some news" said Bramblestar with that he turned and left the den. When Bramblestar left Sandstorm picked Squirrelflight up and took her to the medicine cats den where she would be safe from any battles going on. Then she sat down beside and washed her fur like a mother does to her kits. When the moon was full Jayfeather approached Moon-pool he lapped up the water and closed his eyes.

"What but your kits what are you doing here" whispered Jayfeather when he saw the three kits approach. "My name is Blossomkit of Shadowclan" said the white one "I am Mosskit of Thunderclan or Riverclan" said the littlest one "I am Adderkit of Windclan and I am here to answer your questions on Rock of the ground below" whispered the final kit that padded up to meet Jayfeather. "Thank you very much little kits" said Jayfeather straightening up. "Rock is the seer of all moons to come and he taught us of all the cats in the forest and he can see the destruction that is to come" whispered Blossomkit her eyes dark with sorrow. "But what destruction I thought after the prophecy the clans would be at peace" blurted out Jayfeather "There is a way to stop it though" said Mosskit taking her place beside Blossomkit "Squirrelflight is the key" said Adderkit coming up beside them.

"How" said Jayfeather unable to disguise the surprise in his voice "She is tormented by her past and the only way to stop the impending doom is to bring her back to the living and the world beyond" said Blossomkit. "So go back to your clan and warn them that they must bring her back whatever the cost for the survival of everyone and everything is at stake even Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's love for each other" whispered Mosskit as the three kits padded away. With a gasp Jayfeather woke up panting he then hoped on to his paws and padded away from the pool and back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jayfeather returned Bramblestar called him back to his den "so have you figured out what Squirrelflight has been saying and why" said Bramblestar his voice as cold as ice. "yes I have Bramblestar and it is something we must stop and quickly" whispered Jayfeather carful enough to not disturb the sleeping cats in the camp. "What do you mean Jayfeather" said Bramblestar also quietening down his voice. "I mean that if we do not get Squirrelflight back into our world we will be destroyed and the clans will cease to exist" breathed Jayfeather turning back to the entrance of the den. "Go then and try to save the clans Jayfeather" said Bramblestar turning to the back of the den his eyes glazed with remembrance. With that Jayfeather left and padded over to the medicine cats den that once belonged to his mother Leafpool.

When Jayfeather reached the den he heard Sandstorm murmuring softly to Squirrelflight


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the leaders den Bramblestar thought over what he and Squirrelflight went through the journey to sun-drown place, the trip back, Hawkfrost and Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf which they thought were their kits sure they raised them but Squirrelflight kept it from me I know she wanted to tell me but I would not listen how foolish and dumb was I Bramblestar thought as he got himself to his paws and started moving toward the medicine cats den when he arrived he saw Squirrelflight lift her head to the entrance and whisper "Bramblestar is that you" after that she slumped back into unconsciousness. "That's the first thing she has said since we moved her here Bramblestar" said Sandstorm quietly turning to acknowledge Bramblestar's presence. "I am sorry Squirrelflight for everything come back to us Squirrelflight please I miss you and I need you" whispered Bramblestar tears in his eyes then he laid next to her and he put his nose in her fur. "Brambleclaw please I need you please" yowled Squirrelflight her eyes open and glazed with memory.

He jerked his head up in instant but Jayfeather whispered in his ear "she reliving memories leave her be go back to your den I will deal with this" "No I will not leave her not after what I did to her I caused this" said Bramblestar putting his nose back into her fur murmuring gently to her "I will never leave you alone in the dark again I promise"

**Cpitty36: I thought a sad chapter has to go in this sort of story but I promise next chapter will be the dark forest just to spice it up a bit. **


	4. Chapter 4

"You are not listening Hawkfrost" yowled an impatient cat in the shadows his thick coat black with stripes down it "Fine we failed to please Tigerstar and this is our chance to make his happy the first part of our plan is in place and Ivypaw decided to join the Starclan after they told her that we were the Dark forest if that petty cat Spottedleaf hadn't showed up we would have had one cat towards victory" said Hawkfrost padding over to the dark black cat. "Darkstripe is that you there" meowed a smaller black cat padding towards them. "Yes I am here Breezepelt" said Darkstripe impatiently.

"I have a job for you" said Hawkfrost joining them "yes Hawkfrost" said Breezepelt standing taller than ever before. "I want you to haunt the pawsteps of Squirrelflight while she is in the other world convince her to stay" said Darkstripe adding his voice to Hawkfrost's "yes but what is the other world" said Breezepelt confused "The other world is not really that known about but it can only be entered by two ways one the gate in the dark forest and two in somecat's mind or memories whatever you want to call it" said Hawkfrost "and cats who enter the other world can cause a world fault" said Darkstripe. "What do you mean by World fault" asked Breezepelt "World Fault is a space and time problem where the cat who has entered world just disappears from existence and the cats who lived there become something else like a kitty-pet or something truth is it has never happened before so this will be the first time and only the Dark forest and Starclan survive" said a new voice it was Brokenstar.

"okay then only we and Starclan will survive meaning we will be able to overthrow them and make Tigerstar happy those Kitty-pets will get what they deserve and the half breeds too" said Breezepelt excitedly. "What's all the excitement" said Tigerstar approaching them "Nothing Tigerstar" said the others moving away from the area.

**Cpitty36: sorry that one is a bit longer than I planned so next chapter the other world with Breezepelt and Squirrelflight please R and R thanks**


End file.
